rebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Костюмы Реборна
thumb|312px|Костюмы РеборнаКостюмы Реборна - различные костюмы, которые надевает герой только в первые главы и серии. Это исключительно комедийный приём, не влияющий на сюжет. Некоторые костюмы меняли не только внешность Реборна, но и его личность: таким образом, он "переодевался" в тренера по боксу, - мастера Паопао - учителя Тсуны и ребят, - профессора Борина - и т.д. Как ни странно, только Тсуна всегда легко понимал, что в костюме находится именно Реборн, когда как остальные хранители верили в его новую личность. 'Список костюмов' Повседневные Костюмы, которые Реборн надевает в повседневной жизни или представляя определенные профессии и роды занятий. Мафиозный костюм - стандартный костюм Реборна, в котором он и выступает в большинстве случаев. Костюм состоит из классического черного пиджака, черного галстука и брюк, черной федоры с оранжевой полоской. В аниме он носит исключительно красную рубашку, когда как в цветных страницах манги видна белая. *'Пижамы Реборна - 'собственно, ночные костюмы Реборна, в которых он спит. Первая пижама появилась в сцене, когда Ямамото и Тсуна пытались решить нерешаемую задачу. *'Доктор Реборн '– костюм доктора Реборна. Впервые он появился в арке повседневной жизни, когда он пытается разбудить Тсуну в школу. *'Строительный работник' – костюм строителя. Впервые пояился, когда Тсуна был на математике, когда он угрожал Тсуне, что заложит бомбу, если Тсуна ответит в тесте неверно. Второй раз он появляется в этом костюме во время Арки Варии, когда Гокудера неудачно подрывается на тренировке, и Реборн с Емитцу выкапывают ему яму, чтоб спасти от взрыва. *'Бог смерти - 'костюм бога смерти Реборна. Впервые он был замечен, когда Тсуна заболел Дьяволской болезнью от 10-го выстрела пулей Предсмертной воли. *''Priest – Reborn's priest costume. It was first seen in Tsuna's dream, the dream's shows being that the latter was marrying Kyoko with Reborn as the priest; however, the bride morphed into Haru instead.'' *''Baseball player – Reborn's baseball player costume, a costume worn by Reborn when he was preparing Yamamoto's training program.'' *''Hair Stylist – Reborn's hair stylist costume. Reborn wears this outfit when helping Gokudera to combat wind resistance. Also, Leon is the comb.'' *''New Year's – Reborn's new year's costume, worn by Reborn when he gathered Tsuna's Guardians at the time (Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei) to compete against Dino's Chiavarone Famiglia. Leon is the fan.'' *''Samurai – Reborn's samurai costume. Reborn wore this during the snowball fight at Namimori Middle when he was calling out the names of each team.'' *''Warrior – Reborn's warrior costume, worn by Reborn during the three-way snowball fight.'' *''Caveman – Reborn's caveman costume, Reborn's outfit when starting the second round of the snowball fight. Reborn appeared as this costume again when Tsuna, Dino, Yamamoto and Gokudera went to Death Mountain.'' *''Trainer – Reborn's trainer costume, worn by Reborn when he and Dino are training Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in the Death Mountain.'' *''Exorcist – Reborn's exorcist Costume, a costume worn by Reborn when the nurse was getting sick of Tsuna's disruptions in the hospital. The nurse put Tsuna in a small lab room full of insects and animals in jars; Reborn comes in with his exorcist costume and with the help of I-Pin, they come to exorcise Tsuna's room of the "evil spirit" that was causing all of his injuries.'' *''Chocolate – Reborn's chocolate costume, worn by Reborn when he asked Tsuna if he thinks that he'll get chocolates this year. The gift box beside him is Leon.'' *''Officer – Reborn's police officer costume, worn by Reborn when he sent Tsuna back home to prevent Bianchi from adding her Poison Cooking to Haru and Kyoko's food.'' *''Space suit – Reborn's astronaut costume, worn by Reborn when Fuuta was ranking Haru's three most attractive features. It was seen again during the 291st chapter's colored cover page of Akira Amano's Katekyō Hitman Reborn!'' *''Detective – Reborn's detective costume, worn by Reborn while he was conversing with Dino about the Kokuyo Junior High Gang. Reborn wore this costume again during the Varia Arc when Reborn recommended Tsuna to researching for Lambo because he didn't come home for a long time.'' *''Father – Reborn's father costume, worn by Reborn when Hana goes to the Sawada household to ask more about the 15 year old Lambo.'' *''Swimwear – Reborn's swimwear, worn by Reborn when Tsuna's family and friends were trying to teach him how to swim. Reborn wore this swimsuit again when Reborn surrounded Tsuna, Kyoko, and Haru around things with that are hot like a tea on a stove, etc. and Reborn on the side cooling down in his swimsuit surrounded by cool things like a pool of ice under him and drinking a cold drink.'' *''Festival – Reborn's festival costume, worn by Reborn during the Namimori Festival. Leon is the mask.'' *''Climber – Reborn's climbing suit, worn by Reborn when training Tsuna. DWM Tsuna chose to climb a mountain for practice to prepare for the Ring Battles with the Varia.'' *''Gentleman – Reborn's gentleman costume, worn by Reborn when Tsuna fell off a cliff during his training for the Varia Ring Battles.'' *''Yukata – Reborn's yukata, worn by Reborn while Tsuna and his Family visited a hot spring.'' *''Ninja – Reborn's ninja outfit, worn by Reborn during the Varia Arc when popping up on the window when Tsuna was asking Dino about Hibari's fighting condition. Also Leon is the headband. During some episodes, Reborn would be dressed as a ninja to do things secretly like listening in on a conversation.'' *''Old Lady – Reborn's old lady costume, worn by Reborn when he attended Tsuna's Open House at Namimori Middle School to look for candidates to be in Tsuna's family.'' *''Fairy Tutor – Reborn's fairy tutor costume, worn by Reborn 9 years and 10 months in the future while overseeing Tsuna and his Guardians training with Box Weapons. Reborn talks with a higher pitched voice while wearing this costume and instead of his normal "Ciaossu" catchphrase he says "Ciao-Ciao"'' *''Girl – Reborn's girl costume, worn when Reborn was supporting Kyoko and Haru's boycott, the former and the latter initiating the boycott because of being kept in the dark about the fight with the Millefiore Famiglia. It also appears to be the same costume he wore when going bowling with Longchamp, along with Rikopin and Mayu-Mayu.'' *''Chef – Reborn's chef costume. It was first seen when Haru was by Tsuna's house and saw that Lambo was driving Tsuna crazy, as always. Haru was wondering why Tsuna was acting this way. Reborn and Bianchi showed up behind her and asked if she wanted to eat Italian oden. Reborn appeared as this costume again in Haru Haru's Interview: Dangerous when Bianchi appeared as a special guest.'' *''Tennis – Reborn's tennis costume, worn when telling Tsuna and Enma not to run away from the mafia.'' *''Coveralls – Reborn in women's coveralls, seen in the episode where Shoichi Irie wanted to return the Bovino Famiglia's box to Lambo. Shoichi asked for Reborn and he saw Reborn as a girl.'' *''Vongola Pizza Delivery – Reborn's pizza delivery costume. It is first seen during the Daily Life Arc when Reborn wants Tsuna to be in the volleyball match. Reborn did this by poisoning the pizza, thus making the volleyball players unable to play and makes Tsuna a volleyball member. Leon appears to be the pizza box.'' *''Camouflage – Reborn's camouflage costume. It was first seen during the Daily Life Arc when Dino was explaining the training that happened when Reborn was his tutor. He wore a camouflage suit when Dino failed at fighting a bear with his whip.'' *''Haiku Reader – Reborn's haiku reading costume. It was first seen during the Daily Life Arc when Tsuna was sick with the Skullitis disease and it was almost time for Tsuna to die and Reborn was reading a haiku about Tsuna living a short life and ending in the sunset.'' *''Grandpa – Reborn's grandpa costume. It was first seen during the Daily Life Arc when Tsuna was done eating breakfast and leaving for school and Reborn was dressed like an old man reading the newspaper.'' *''Tea Serving – Reborn's tea serving costume. It was first seen during the Daily Life Arc when Haru and Kyoko were having their once-a-month cake eating snack. After, Reborn offered Kyoko and Haru to Tsuna's house.'' *''Cupid – Reborn's cupid costume. It was first seen during the Daily Life Arc when Hana was thinking what made Tsuna so passionate to find out who Kyoko gave her chocolates to. Hana thinks cupid shot him with his arrow. And the cupid shown was Reborn with Leon as his bow.'' *''Hunter – Reborn's hunter costume. It was first seen during the Daily Life Arc when Reborn, Bianchi, and Lambo were eating the expensive sushi and they ran away because they didn't want to pay the bills. The bill was 70,000 yen. Because Tsuna didn't have that much money, Reborn, in his hunter costume suggested that he should work to pay the money off because Reborn said that a person who doesn't work doesn't deserve to eat. Reborn appeared as this costume when Tsuna was training to learn Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition for the Varia Ring Battle.'' *''Diver – Reborn's diving suit. It was first seen during the Daily Life Arc when Tsuna and this senior lifeguard was swimming for a race. Tsuna saw a little girl floating away to sea. Tsuna decided to risk his life to save that girl because when he was a kid, he floated away to sea and lifeguards saved him. When he reaches the girl, he sinks. Reborn, in his diving suit shot Tsuna with a Dying Will Bullet and saved the little girl.'' *''Old Sensei – Reborn's old sensei costume. It was first seen during the end of the Varia battles and the gang were celebrating at Yamamoto's sushi place. When Basil and Lacia are leaving to go back to Italy, Lambo is seen running around. When Reborn was pissed, he attacked Lambo with Leon's version of Violent Snake Fierce Domination. Lambo was crying after, and threw a huge pack of his grenades at Tsuna. Tsuna was seen flying away and ended up hanging on the telephone pole. Reborn was seen with this costume and told Tsuna that he needs more training. After, Tsuna cried for help.'' *''Kimono – Reborn's kimono costume. It was first seen after the battles with the Varia. Reborn, in this kimono, suggested Tsuna to take a "winter test of courage." Reborn wore another kimono during winter test of courage when Reborn was telling Tsuna that he was late and that his partner was waiting.'' *''Waiter – Reborn's waiter suit. It was first seen during the Daily Life Arc when Kyoko and Haru were taking a footbath and Reborn, in his waitor suit asked them if they wanted a foot massage.'' *''Nagging Mother-in-Law – Reborn's nagging costume. It was first seen during the Daily Life Arc when Tsuna asked if Reborn was supposed to be a naggin mother-in-law and Reborn got mad and started smacking Tsuna with a broom in the butt.'' *''Maid – Reborn's maid costume. It was first seen during the Daily Life Arc when Reborn scolded Tsuna for not squeezing the towel hard enough. Tsuna asked how this deals with training and Reborn started hitting rapidly with a towel.'' *''Principal – When Nezu Dohachiro was in the principal's office arguing with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, there was a wall of the pictures of the previous principals and in one of it, Reborn was shown.'' *''Special suit – Reborn's special suit. It was first seen during the beginning of the Future Arc when Reborn had to wear this in the Vongola secret base. If he doesn't wear this, he'll feel really ill.'' *''Bicyclist – Reborn's bicycle riding costume. It was first seen during the Future Arc when he was riding the bicycle to follow Yamamoto as he was doing his warm-ups.'' Альтернативные личности Существуют костюмы, которые так же меняют личность Реборна. *'Мастер ПаоПао ' – старейшина тайского бокса. Реборн впервые появился в роли Мастера ПаоПао на голове бегемота по имени Сайзоу, когда Цуна и Киёко были на первом свидании. Он также появился в аниме во время Арки Наследования во время тренировки Рёхея. *'Вонголавский '– Используется Реборном для тайного распределения Тсуны, Гокудеры, Ямамото и Кёко в один класс. *'Профессор Борин' – выпускной костюм реборна. Впервые появилось в Арке Повседневной Жизни. Когда Тсуна и Ямамото столкнулись с проблемой в решении задачи № 7, и никто из всех их друзей не смог ее решить, Хару позвала на помощь отца, являющегося профессором Высшей Математики. Однако Реборн говорит, что и его ответ является неправильным. Отец Хару, увидев бакенбарды Реборна, признает в нем Профессора Борина, гения математики, который может решить любую задачу, ранее считавшуюся невозможной. Позже, Реборн появлялся, как заместитель учителя на одном из уроков математики Тсуны. *'Мистер Ребояма' – учительская одежда Реборна, которую он надевал, проводя урок Тсуне во время Дня открытых дверей. Он начал преподавать в классе, когда учитель ушел, чтобы позаботиться о Гокудере, после того, как последний увидел Бьянки. *'Реборнберг' – костюм директора, который Реборн надел в Reborn OVA. *'Старик Ребо '– был показан в Monster Tamer Tsuna. * Галерея Повседневные костюмы. Альтернативные личности: Pao_Pao.png|Мастер ПаоПао Vongolavsky.png|Вонголавский Borin.png|Профессор Борин Sensei_Reborn.png|Мистер Ребояма Reborn_director_fixed.png|Реборнберг Elder_rebo.jpg|Старик Ребо Категория:Оружие и Снаряжение